Russinka: The Ticklish Quills
by PopPrincess911
Summary: It's a normal day in the Pet Shop. Minka was just brushing Russell's quills, when she finds an advantage.


It was another day in the pet shop. Penny Ling was filing her claws, Zoe was chewing on her toy bone, Pepper was practicing her comedy act, Vinnie and Sunil were babbling about werewolves in the corner, and Minka was brushing Russell's quills.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my quill brushing, Minka. I'd try to do it, but it's most difficult." thanked Russell.

"Understood, Russell!" said Minka, and started to brush on his quills harder. Russell began to giggle a tiny bit, bringing Minka's attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes! It just tickles!" Minka smirked, and started to brush harder, causing Russell to laugh. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm just brushing your quills, like you asked!" She replied, and continued brushing him.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT, MINKA!"

"Nope! But, while we're at it, lets brush your little belly!" Minka grabbed a hold of Russell with her tail, making him hang by the arms. She then brushed his belly _good and hard._ He burst into a loud laughter.

"GAHAHAHAHAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHP IT, MINKA!"

"Stop what? This!?" Minka began to brush on his sides, looking smug.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! PLEAHEHEHEHEHESE! AHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAA! I'M GONNAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Minka then brushed on his toe-pads, which caused Russell to squeal. Zoe, Penny Ling, and Pepper watched in awe.

"They have such a loving relationship, don't they?" swooned Zoe, watching Russell yip.

Minka brushed harder and harder, with a big grin on her face.

"MINKA! STAHP, RIGHT NOHOHOW! AHHAHAGAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Russell. Penny Ling went closer, watching the tickle session curiously. She then spotted Vinnie and Sunil. She waved towards them, with a warm smile.

"CLAWS!" They screamed, making everyone stop what they were doing. Minka turned, then dropped Russell by the tail. Russell fell onto her, panting.

"You like them? I just had a medi-pedi." bragged Penny Ling.

"Oh, of course! Because youhave to keep those things sharp, if you're planning on _shredding a certain mongoose!"_ accused Sunil.

"Why would I do that?"

"Hi guys!" said Pepper, walking over to them, teeth showing.

They shrieked again.

"Watch out, Penny Ling! Those teeth were made for ripping out panda hearts!" Warned Vinnie.

"Don't turn your back on her." whispered Sunil. Penny cautiously walked backwards, nervously smiling at Pepper. Russell stood up, and went over.

"Are you two still on this whole werewolf thing?" he asked. Minka hopped over to Russell's side.

"WEREWOLVES? MONKEY BRAIN EATING WEREWOLVES?!" Minka cried.

"Now Minka, don't _you _start. You've done enough already." He pointed at her.

"When did your index finger get so long?!" She grabbed a hold of his paw.

"See how you handle _this, _werewolf!" Vinnie said. He grabbed a silver water bowl, and threw it at Minka. It hit her straight in the head, already forming a big bruise.

"VINNIE! What are you doing?!" Russell hold Minka close to his side, bringing an embrace.

"Oh... Maybe I should've thought my plan out better."

"My head! It's hurts! Is it okay?! IS IT BLEEDING?!" questioned Minka.

"N-No! We'll just go get some medical tape. I think I saw some in Mrs. Twombly's doorknob room. Come on, Minka." explained Russell. He then grabbed a hold of her hand, and ran off.

...

Russell was wrapping a fair amount of medical tape around Minka's head.

"Are you sure my head's okay? Because I need it to think!"

"Yes, it's fine. Now, Minka... I was going to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"About the tickle thing earlier?"

"Oh. Um, w-what about it?"

"I have to admit, it was quite fun."

"Why? I was _tickle torturing _you!"

"I really liked it, though." Russell grabbed an old bandaid wrapper, then tickled Minka's side with it.

"Hehehe, knock it off!"

"I'm just kidding around... Come on, let's go get some kibble." said Russell, then kissed her on the cheek. Minka blushed intensely, as Russell held out his paw. She grabbed onto it, and the both went of for a nice snack.


End file.
